Electrophysiology catheters are medical devices used for measuring electrical signals within the heart often in the diagnosis of various arrhythmias. Certain types of these catheters may also be used for treating arrhythmias through ablative techniques.
Generally, to access the region of the heart to be treated, the catheter is inserted through the femoral vein of the patient. The tip of the catheter is steered through the vascular system of the patient to the desired location. Similarly, the catheter tip is steered through the ventricles of the heart to arrive at a desired location.
Steerable catheters have, in the past, often made use of a metal strip or shim contained within a distal end of the catheter as a portion of a steering device. One or more pull wires are connected to the metal strip. Manipulation of these pull wires causes the metal strip to bend to deflect the distal end of the catheter.
Such a design is complex and difficult to manufacture. In particular, these numerous components must be assembled and joined together, typically by hand.
In addition, a catheter lumen often contains a steering device along with other elements such as electrical conductors. Therefore, space within the lumen is at a premium.